Not Under the Mistletoe
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Prompt: Sharon and Andy Christmas sexytimes!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

_Prompt: Sharon and Andy Christmas sexytimes!_

It was just a kiss. They were under the mistletoe and everyone was looking at them expectantly. As Andy followed Sharon, trying not to bring too much attention to them as she walked quickly (yet calmly) down the hall, he realized why she might be a little upset. That was the thing with secret relationships - they were a secret. But it was just a kiss, under mistletoe, and it didn't have to mean anything. Except it did. Because you can't kiss your boss, who you're secretly seeing, without it meaning something.

"Sharon, will you just wait a minute," he called after her. The halls were mostly empty, everyone enjoying the Christmas party they were having because they were all stuck at work. Her heels were echoing, and as he called her name again it echoed as well.

"Lieutenant Flynn," she said, that low, deadly tone of hers coming as a surprise as she spun around and stopped walking suddenly. Behind the green of her eyes a fire burned brightly, one he was almost certain wasn't entirely because of anger.

Andy stopped too close to her. The air around them was hot and electrified with the energy they shared. Now that she had stopped, Andy wasn't even sure what to say. All he could think about was the way Sharon's lips felt on his, even if it was only for a quick moment before she pulled away. The sweetness of her lips, most likely from her tea, lingered on his lips, making his tongue slip out for a taste. It wasn't nearly as good as it was when he kissed her.

"We had one rule."

"Huh?" Andy asked, realizing he wasn't even paying attention to what Sharon was saying.

Sharon let out a slow breath and shook her head. He wondered how she managed to appear so calm when he knew she wasn't. "I think I'm just going to be leaving now," Sharon said, turning around and starting to walk away.

Andy almost let her walk away, but then stopped her. He closed the distance between them again and wrapped his hand around her arm, just tight enough to stop her. "Are you really that mad about this? It was just a kiss."

"It was not _just_ a kiss," Sharon said sharply, looking around them before pulling her arm free.

Andy followed her, expecting her to go into the murder room. Instead, Sharon led him to what was once supposed to be where Major Crimes held their interrogations when they first moved to the building. The rooms were now full of boxes, old desks, and other things they had no real place for. Andy didn't ask any questions as Sharon walked in, pushing the door open with a little more force than necessary. He followed and then closed the door, looking down the small empty hall with the benches on one side and doors on the other. He had almost forgotten about this place.

"What did I say I needed when I agreed to this?" Sharon asked immediately.

Andy's eyes snapped up to the captain, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she waited for an answer to what had clearly not been a rhetorical question. "Discretion." His tone was regretful.

Sharon nodded, taking a step closer to Andy, who still stood beside the door. "And that didn't, in any way, qualify as you being discreet," she said, each word precise and said to him in a way that made a cool chill shoot up his spine.

"Do you really think any of those people care that I kissed you?" Andy asked, stepping closer to Sharon. Sharon opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it, looking up at him as he kept moving closer. "Do you?" he asked again, his hand going to her hip as he continued walking back, backing her up against the wall.

Sharon inhaled sharply when Andy pushed himself flush against the length of her body. She licked her lips, tilting her head up, her warm breath on his skin so familiar and so wonderful. "No," she finally said, as if she had actually taken the time to consider it, "I don't suppose so."

Andy looked down, his eyes slowly moving from her eyes to her lips, from her neck to the breasts pressed against his chest, down to her hands balled in fists at her sides, and then back up to her eyes, catching her lick her lips as he passed her mouth again. The need to have his mouth on hers at that moment was so strong he could feel himself slowly gravitating towards her mouth. Her body, all soft flesh and sexy curves, felt so damn good. He pressed himself a little harder against her, not missing the small sound that formed in Sharon's throat.

Andy ducked his head and let his nose brush along Sharon's jaw as she tilted her head back. She smelt delicious. As his hands moved from her hips and slowly slid around to her back, his lips hovered over Sharon's ear. His warm breath was against her skin as he quickly glanced over to look at Sharon. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pressed tightly together.

Andy's tongue left his mouth to trace the shell of her ear, feeling her shudder against him, hearing her take in another sharp breath. His tongue flickered over her ear, once more, twice, and then a third time, finally feeling her hands on him. One hand was on his back, pulling him closer, and the other went to his head, nails scraping against his scalp as she pulled short silver hair between her fingers. Andy let her guide him to her mouth, eagerly letting their lips meet in a blood-boiling kiss.

Sharon kissed him slowly for a moment, letting her lips brush and her tongue trace. She was hesitant in a way, perhaps still mad at Andy for kissing her in front of everyone. But then something changed, something that had Sharon's teeth biting into Andy's lower lip, making him groan as she moaned with satisfaction. Her tongue soothed his lip, licking over where her teeth had just been, swiping over his entire bottom lip before pushing the tip of her tongue into his mouth. Andy sucked it into the warmth of his mouth, sliding his hands down to her ass as she moaned and kissed him harder.

Andy could feel Sharon's hips moving against him. His leg was between hers and the heat that was coming from her center was too hot too be ignored. She wanted him, and he would be lying if he said knowing when Sharon was aroused didn't work wonders for him. He deliberately pulled her closer, his hands still on her ass, squeezing in that way she loved. His thigh was against her center, pushing up to create more friction. He wanted her to truly feel it, encouraged her to rock her hips harder against him, knowing just what it was doing to her.

Sharon broke their kiss and flung her head back. Her breathing came out heavy as her lungs fought for air. Andy attached his mouth to Sharon's neck, taking advantage of the way her throat was exposed. He licked a strong, wet stripe up the middle of her neck. Sharon moaned and pushed her body into his. Harder than before. He did it again, using the flat of his tongue to glide against her warm skin.

He removed his hands from her ass. His hands followed the curves of Sharon's frame as his hands moved to the sides of her breasts, taking their time getting there. Andy's mouth was everywhere, kissing and sucking, licking, all while Sharon panted and let little moans and gasps escape every so often. Finally, just as his tongue roughly licked over the hollow of her throat, Andy's hands fully grasped her breasts.

"Oh," Sharon moaned deeply, arching her chest into his greedy hands. He wanted to remove the shirt, feel skin against skin. He wanted to let his tongue glide over the nipples he could feel straining against her bra.

Andy grunted, looking up at Sharon. He slid his hands down her abdomen, bunching her shirt up in his hands as her already-heavy breath became heavier. He pulled away from her, wanting to watch as he pulled her shirt up. He could almost taste her on his tongue already.

"Wait," Sharon breathed, her hands wrapping around his. When Andy met her eyes he could tell she was mentally considering what Andy was doing, what he was thinking of doing. Sharon wanted him to keep going, he was sure, but he also knew Sharon would think of all the reasons why Andy should stop before things went too far. There was a no-work rule; never had they done more than share a kiss in her office.

"I'll be fast," he said, not caring that he sounded desperate.

Sharon's cheeks flushed a deeper color as she looked away from him. Andy smiled, leaning forward to kiss the side of her neck slowly. She hummed a long "mmmmmm" and loosened her grip on his hands. Andy spiraled his tongue up her neck, moving closer to her ear. Her grip loosened again. Andy nipped at the space right below her ear; Sharon moaned.

"If you think," she said between gasps, "that I'm going to let you..." She paused mid-sentence and moaned while Andy nipped again. "If you think I'm going to let you fuck me here..." she trailed off with a frustrated groan instead of finishing her sentence. "Anyone could walk in here."

Andy let out a shallow breath and reluctantly stepped away from Sharon. "Yeah, you're right." Andy was sure the chances of that happening were almost nonexistent - even he had forgotten about this place - but he had already upset Sharon once, and he wasn't entirely sure she was truly over that. "Come over for a little while tonight," he said, leaning in and capturing her mouth in another searing kiss, giving her a reason to say yes.

...

It was many hours later, but Andy was finally in his apartment. Concentrating on anything other than Sharon had proven to be a hard task. From the moment his lips last tasted hers up against that wall, Sharon had been on his mind. Waiting for her arrival now, Andy was still thinking about what her body had felt like then, how much he knew she had wanted him. He was so lost in thought that at first the sound of his bell ringing didn't register. But then when it rang again, he was up and rushing to the door.

As soon as Sharon was inside Andy's apartment they were kissing, lips moving together as if they hadn't stopped earlier. Hard, insistent, and with so much need that Andy could feel it vibrating through his bones as it left Sharon's mouth. All the way to his bedroom they kissed, not bothering with lights or words or anything else. Walls and doors were used as they pushed each other against them, backs colliding with hard surfaces as hands slid under clothes, pulled bodies closer, moaned and groaned desperately. A trail of clothes were left from the door to the bed, evidence of how much they wanted this, how badly they need each other.

Sharon was pushed on to the bed, the springs creaking slightly as she landed. Andy licked his lips, raking his eyes over her in only her black bra and panties. He could feel himself throbbing in his boxers, his cock hard and ready for Sharon. Sharon licked her lips and backed up a little on the mattress, her legs parting slightly as she looked up at Andy. Her chest was rising with her still-heavy breathing, and the cotton of her panties was darker over her entrance than they were anywhere else, revealing how wet she was.

Andy let out a sound similar to a growl as he got into the bed. He hovered over Sharon, her bent knees on either side of his body as she tilted her head back and looked into his eyes. Her breath was hot and her fingertips were warm as she ran them down his neck. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, roughly swiping his tongue over her lips before licking his way into her mouth. Sharon moaned with each caress of his tongue - against her cheeks, over the roof of her mouth, on her own tongue - and groaned with each bite on her lip. Andy was powered on by each sound, wanting to hear the sound of Sharon moaning for the rest of the night.

With his weight being held by one arm, and his lips still on Sharon's, Andy used his right hand to smoothly glide across her leg. He could feel her muscles tightening and flexing the higher he went. She kissed him harder when he caressed her thigh, his thumb brushing over her hip once it reached there. He lifted a little more and slipped his hand into her underwear, sticky wetness coating his fingertips as he stroked her tender flesh. _Damn._ He had never felt her this wet before without her already climaxing, and god did he love knowing waiting for him since earlier was the reason.

"Oh, my... Fuck." Sharon's skin was flushed and her eyes squeezed tight as she ended their kiss and tilted her head back, her hips moving with his hand.

Andy ducked his head down and licked over her throat, ending his lick with a gentle bite on her jaw. His fingers slid up and down her folds, the restriction of her panties not allowing him the touch her the way he wanted. But the sound of Sharon gasping, the feeling of her grinding into his hand, it had Andy growling into the crook of her neck. Still, it wasn't enough. He let his fingers circle her clit a few times before he pulled his hands free, kissing away Sharon's whimpers.

Those kisses went from her mouth all the way to her hips, goosebumps rising as cool air met wet skin. He looked up at her as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties; she lifted her hips and dug her teeth into her bottom lip, her eyes begging for him not to tease her and just fuck her. Panties tossed behind him on the bed, he settled down on his knees and lowered his mouth to her center, the look in his eyes showing he was going to give her everything she wanted.

Andy licked his lips, the scent of Sharon's arousal making his mouth water. She smelt delicious, and with a long, slow lick along her slit, Andy could say she tasted just as delicious as she smelt. Sharon's eyelids fluttered until they closed, and a deep moan slipped between her lips. She reached down to his head and Andy grinned, taking his cue and letting his tongue move against her aching center again. Sharon's fingers pulled on his hair and a sharp inhalation was heard. Andy grinned and closed his eyes, getting lost in Sharon - the sounds she made, the way she tasted as he continued to lick and kiss her hungrily, the way her body moved up to his mouth, and the way she pulled him closer until he felt like she was trying to smother him.

Andy splayed one hand on Sharon's stomach, holding her in place, and then pushed her bra cup up and out of his way so he could palm her breast in his hand. He sucked her clit into his mouth and tweaked her nipple between two fingers. Sharon let out a cry and closed her thighs tighter around his head, her body moving as if it was riding a wave. Andy let his tongue move back and forth over the tip of her clitoris as his lips continued to suck, speeding up and then slowing down, being able to tell by Sharon's grip on his head that he was driving her insane.

"Please..." he heard plead, and he gave her just what she wanted. He opened his eyes and looked up at her as he pressed her tender nipple tightly between his twisting fingers and clamped his lips around her throbbing clit, sucking until she screamed out a curse and convulsed. She was beautiful, body shivering, flushed and sweaty, fingers gripping whatever she could to stay there and not let her pleasure sweep her away.

Andy kissed his way up her body as she came down from her high, and when he reached her mouth, she pulled him closer. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself and moaning. Andy laid his body atop hers and felt her legs wrap around him. His cock, hard and throbbing, pressed to her center through his boxers, and Sharon rocked into him.

Sharon ended the kiss, breathless. "I want you inside me," she whispered, her eyes slowly opening to meet his dark gaze. She licked her lips and continued to rock her hips up against him, groans of pleasure leaving his mouth before he broke the contact with her body.

He removed his boxers quickly and then felt Sharon pulling him back down to her. From that moment to the second Sharon was whimpering in his ear was a blur of thrusting and panting. They rocked together, sweaty bodies tangling together as they moved closer to their sweet release. Sharon's nails dug into his back, his teeth sunk into her shoulder. Sharp cries and deep grunts met in the hot air, the need to feel each other making them cling to one another.

Andy rolled his hips, pushing in deeper, feeling Sharon's velvety walls grip him tighter. She moaned something into his ear, only some of the words being understood. But Andy knew what she was saying. Sharon was about to come, and knowing Sharon was about to come around him made him fuck her faster. His thigh muscles tightened with the extra work, but he ignored it, plunging into her with quick thrusts.

Sharon's hand slid against his face and then she smiled at him. Her smile was interrupted by a deep moan. Her face contorted with pleasure as her eyes fell shut and she clamped around him a little tighter, clinging to his cock. Andy grunted and leaned down to her mouth, kissing her sloppily. It was all rushed and desperate. Sharon bit his lip and then let her tongue caress it before their tongues met between their lips, sensually licking as their hips connected and rolled into one another.

It was with a sharp gasp that Sharon started climaxing, her legs tight around his hips. Andy kissed her harder, swallowing the moans that came from deep within. He could feel the rush of liquid heat as the spasms intensified, and soon he was grunting and thrusting into her, his blood going fire-hot as he came.

"That was wonderful," Sharon breathed, holding him to her body moments later. He knew she enjoyed the weight of him on her for a few minutes after they finished, the way their breaths evened out and their heart calmed down.

Andy grinned and kissed her neck. "I should kiss you under mistletoe more often if this is what happens."

Sharon bit his ear, making him grunt with surprise. "Don't even think about it," she hissed.

Andy kissed her neck again and then rolled over, bring her with him so they were on their sides. "Trust me, I know better."

Sharon hummed and smiled, closing her eyes as she let out a slow breath.

Andy brushed sweaty strands of hair away from Sharon's face and then leaned forward and kissed her temple, feeling the pulsing beneath sweaty skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Sharon there with him.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
